


Not Everyone Can Be Saved

by WrapUpMyBones



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Death, M/M, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrapUpMyBones/pseuds/WrapUpMyBones
Summary: Never saved, or protected.  Spencer Reid is now a shell of who he used to be.





	1. Chapter 1

Where was he? Where was Morgan? He should have been out by now with everyone and that big huge grin of his. Smiling at me telling me I didn't have to worry. A soft hum irrupted from Reid's pants. 

Unknown Number

"Hello?" He answers confused. On the other side Reid hears soft breathing. 

"Hey pretty boy." Morgan it clicked in his head. 

"Why are you calling? Is everyone safe? Can we come get you?" He asked. 

"Please just let me talk. Turn that beautiful brain of yours off and let me speak." Reid heard Morgan smile through the phone. "There's a lot I want to tell you but not as much time, I wish we got married. I've always planed on asking you but work was always getting in way. I'd make sure you had the biggest wedding and then we could adopted an amazing little girl like you have always wanted. I wish we had more time and that's my fault that we didn't. Spencer Reid I love you and will always love you don't forget that ever. Promise me. Promise me that you will never forget that I love you." 

Reid shook his head as if Morgan could see him.  
"When you come outside and I kiss you I'll promise. Don't leave me please I need you. Don't leave me not yet." Reid pleaded trying to stop tears from slipping down his face. 

"You can't stop this baby boy, not this time, people could die." That's Morgan always caring about everyone else. 

"I don't care I just want you out here with me, safe." Reid didn't care about being selfish not while the person he loved the most was in danger. 

"I love you, pretty boy." Morgan said as if this was a normal phone call, that Reid would see him later that day and they would cuddle while watching a cute movie. 

"I love you too, Derek." Tears not stopping as he heard the gun go off and Morgan it the ground with a thud. If someone would have slowly carved out his heart it would have been less painful then this his love gone for good. 

"MORGAN." Reid yells and falls to the ground. 

Now all he could see was the dark hole that Morgan's body is being lowered into forever to be there and not with him. No never with him again. He will never be held by those strong arms. Kissed by his soft lips. Never saved, or protected. 

Spencer Reid is now a shell of who he used to be. 


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning

"Guys bad news." Hotch walks into the room. Everyone not missing how Reid wasn't there. "We've lost another one." He lowers his head. 

"Reid is gone." It stings everyone crying. 

"Why, what happened?" Garcia asks tears streaming down her face if someone did this to her friend. 

"He killed himself." Hotch wiped his eyes but tears continued to fall. 

~

"I can't do this, I can't live in this house." Reid says talking out loud. Walking around the mess that is his apartment. 

"With our things, I can smell your cologne ingrained in the things you loved." He could see Morgan over in the corner of the apartment. Standing on the broken book shelf. 

He remembers when he first broke that. It was 4 months since he died. Reid thought he was doing well all in all. Yes it still hurt like a sharp rock was where his heart was supposed to be. 

The rest of the team dragged him out to have some fun since he hadn't been out of the apartment. While sitting at the bar a guy around his age came up behind him. "Hey, pretty boy." He whispered. shook to the core Reid turned around and ran home. Not stopping when his team yelled to him. 

Slamming he door behind him he trashed the apartment. Every plate smashed, mirrors broke into pieces, books thrown everywhere. After the storm had passed he just sat there and cried. 

Pain rolling over him again. Doubling back. It was so much worse then Tobias Hankel or anything ever thrown at him. This was the end. Reid was in so much pain he thought he was going to die. His neighbors foots steps creaked outside. He heard laughing from them. How could anyone be happy. He didn't know how the world could continue without Morgan. 

"Hey. Reid come on." Someone was lightly shaking him. 

"Morgan?" He asked sleepy. He must of passed out. 

"I come home and this is what I see you sleeping on the floor only you, pretty boy." His smile brighten the whole room. Reid tiredly followed Morgan into their bedroom. The only thing left untouched by Reid's anger. 

"I love you." He whispered into Morgan's ears before whisked off to sleep. 

That was the first time he saw Morgan. It broke him when he woke up only to find him gone. It only got worse. He sees him every where. 

"Go AWAY!" He cried. "please just go, please Derek I can't do this anymore." He see Morgan just shake his head. Reid pops up and heads to the bathroom. 

Paper and pen in hand Reid's ready to end this. End all of his pain. Swallowing 15 pills. The pain starts to lift. Morgan walks closer to him. Cupping Reid's cheek and kissing him on the forehead. "I love you too." He whispered. 

Suddenly all the pain was gone. He felt light for once. Darkness rushed in consuming everything. 

~

"He left a note." Hotch laid it on the table. 

'Dear team,  
I'm sorry I did this. I didn't want to cause anyone pain but I couldn't do this anymore. Living when it was to painful. I tried to get better and move on but it's not happening. I should have talked to someone but I didn't and now I can be happy. I love all of you. 

Love, Reid.


End file.
